Friendly or not?
by SophiaO
Summary: Katniss esta a punto de graduarse en Administración de Empresas y Peeta decide invitarla a una convención que dará la empresa "Capitol Cards", donde el trabaja hace ya mas de dos años. Todo empieza con una pequeña mentira para asustar a Peeta, pero todo el juego empieza a irse de las manos y Katniss comenzara a confundirse entre lo real y lo no real-Mi primera historia-
1. Intro

**Katniss siempre fue una mujer de mundo, solo necesitaba de su carácter para hacerse valer. Tenia un grupo de amigas que era genial y una carrera universitaria que estaba viento en popa. Su mejor amigo Peeta, era su sostén dia a dia y el único hombre que la conoció mejor que ningún otro. ¿Cual fue el gran problema? Todo empezó como una mentirita piadosa para molestar a Peeta pero todo se complico al momento de poder discernir que es real y que no. Pero ella va a pelear por tratar de recordarse que jamas, nunca, debía enamorarse. Pero su pasado será tan fuerte como para recordarle lo malo que son los hombres o un futuro prometedor puede lograr hacerle cambiar de parecer? El único que tiene la respuesta a eso, como todo en la vida de Katniss, es Peeta.**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia es algo que viene creciendo poco a poco en mi mente._

Mi primer Fic. No sean tan malos con los comentarios T_T

Todas las criticas son bien recibidas =)


	2. Cap 1: La previa

**Los personajes pertenecen a S Collins**

_Aca va mi primer cap._

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias :)

**Cap 1: "La Previa"**

Ajjjj, mierda. Estoy muriéndome de calor y Gale no me deja moverme, esta abrazándome como si yo fuera un salvavidas y el estuviera ahogándose en medio del mar, y si se le suma que sus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche, diría que fue una pésima idea quedarme a dormir en su casa. Carajo, yo nunca hago eso, nuestra rutina es tener sexo y después cada uno se va por donde vino, ¿cómo mierda me convenció? Ah si, el muy desgraciado me lo sugirió mientras estaba en pleno clímax y como era de esperarse, no tenia cabeza para pensar con claridad a que accedía. Uf, no entiendo como es que a el le gusta esto, aunque una idea me hago. Últimamente siento a Gale mas atento y posesivo, pero yo desde el comienzo le deje en claro mis intenciones. "esto es una relación basada en el sexo, y nada mas". Digamos que mi historial siempre fue el mismo y a medida que cada chico pretendía mas, los dejaba. Nunca estuve interesada en el amor, eso solo es para gente que realmente cree en ello y si no se encuentra en un comienzo, nunca mas vas a encontrarlo. Como mis padres, ellos estaban super enamorados, eran la puta pareja perfecta y ¿que paso? Mi padre fue seducido por una chica que tranquilamente podría ser mi hermana y mi madre quedo destruida. Verla llorar día a día me partió el alma y fue la única vez que llore por culpa de un hombre. Desde ese momento me prometí jamás sufrir por alguien, y uno sufre cuando hay amor, asi que sin amor no hay dolor por una pareja. Es una suma bastante simple de hecho. Por eso el que Gale este pretendiendo mas de mi es una perdida de tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, ya hace casi dos meses que "estamos" y creo que es por eso que empieza a creer que puede cambiarme. Ja, si mis amigas me escucharan.

Levanto mi cabeza para poder ver la hora y el reloj digital que Gale tiene en su mesita de luz marcan las 04:25am. Genial, en 3 horas y media tengo que entrar a mi última clase de Proyecto y voy a tener un aspecto horrible culpa de mi amante y sus ronquidos. Intento liberar un brazo del agarre de Gale y como un minuto después lo consigo. Busco a tientas mi teléfono que tiene que estar en el suelo. Lo encuentro en seguida y abro el Wassap. Solo existe una persona que me puede sugerir una manera diplomática de salir de esto. Ojo, no me malinterpreten si fuera por mi, despertaría a Gale y le gritaría -_"Hey pendejo, no me dejaste dormir en toda la noche y necesito ducharme y descansar un rato para poder disfrutar de mi ultima clase en la universidad. Te molestaría abrirme asi me voy?"_

Nah, soy fría pero tampoco puedo ser tan impulsiva. Así que una vez mas voy a recurrir a mi mejor amigo para que me salve de esta.

-Por favor decime que estas despierto- Enviado 04:28am

_Por favor__ responde. Porfavorr.-_ Ruego para mi. Mientras tanto entro a ver mis e-mails y me distraigo borrando aquellos correos que son propagandas y avisos. Unos minutos después siento como vibra mi teléfono y sonrió como si me hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Es tu dia de suerte. Que pasó?-Enviado 04:30am

Automáticamente le respondo

-Gale .Me convenció para quedarme a dormir pero el fue el único que logro hacerlo. Como mierda me voy de acá sutilmente y sin lastimarlo?-Enviado 04:31

No tarda ni un segundo en responder

-Jajaj no quiero ni saber que hizo para convencerte. Ok, yo te llamo y seguime la corriente. pd: Activa el sonido de tu celular y hacete como que dormías.-Enviado 04:31

A penas termino de leer hago lo que me dijo y le respondo

-Ok- Enviado 04:32

No llego ni a cerrar los ojos que mi celular empieza a sonar a todo volumen. Siento como Gale se despierta del susto y yo intento parecer que recién me despierto. Atiendo en seguida.

_-Hola?_

_-Hola, hacete como que estas sorprendida y repetí exactamente lo que te digo. Ok?_

La voz de mi mejor amigo suena del otro lado y reprimo una sonrisa por su tono de voz. Que se cree que es James Bond?. Gale me mira y me hago la sorprendida. Al fin mis clases de teatro van a servir para algo.

-_Ok, pero que paso?_

-_blablablabla._ -hace como si hablara-_No te rias_. -que carajo? Como sabia que yo...-_ahora repetí. "De verdad?"_

_-De verdad?_

_-"Ahí voy." Decilo como si estuvieras desesperada_

_-Ahí voy._

Hago mi mejor acting mientras me paro y empiezo a vestirme. Gale sigue sentado en la cama y su cara de poker es increíble. Intento no reírme y sigo con mi tarea.

_-Bien ahora colga, salí y veni a mi casa que te estoy preparando waffles._

No llego ni a chistar que ya me corto la llamada. Gale se levanta y parece que por fin se despertó

-Pasa algo?

-Me tengo que ir, Otto se escapo _-Ok y eso?-_y acaba de encontrarlo Johana en la puerta de su casa.-T_engo que ganarme un Oscar por esta actuación-_ Necesto ver que no le paso nada- Digo esto mientras termino de agarrar mis cosas y estoy abriendo la puerta.

Gale no alcanza ni a abrir la boca que ya estoy afuera. El cielo esta oscuro todavía y me voy hasta mi coche que esta justo en la cuadra de enfrente. Me siento y ahí empiezan las risas. No puedo creer lo que invente. Johana seguro se va a morir de risa cuando le cuente. Antes de arrancar el coche abro mi grupo de wassap preferido: Las de los Waffles.

-Cuando despierten, avísenme así arreglamos nuestra próxima desayucena*, ya tengo mi anécdota de la semana- Enviado 04:39 am

Arranco el coche y prendo la radio rumbo a la casa de mi mejor amigo. Por nada del mundo me perdería sus Waffles, después de todo es el mejor cocinero que conozco.

.  
.

.

Estaciono frente a un hermoso edificio de 5 plantas y busco mi juego de llaves. Ya hace bastante tiempo que perdí el formalismo y la vergüenza con mi mejor amigo. Es mas, ni siquiera se por que vivimos separados si nos la pasamos siempre juntos. Me ahorraría un montón de plata el no pagar alquiler. Subo al ascensor y aprieto el 3er piso. En menos de un segundo llego y me dirijo hacia su apartamento. Diuj, sigo vestida con zapatos altos y pollera. Va a tener que ser un desayuno express porque todavía tengo que pasar por mi apartamento y ducharme, aunque vivo a solo 10 manzanas. Antes de poder abrir la puerta escucho un ladrido que hace que no solo mis labios sonrían, sino mi vida entra. Termino de abrir y siento como mi hermoso bebe esta ahí pidiendo que lo acaricie y lo saludo como siempre lo hago.

-Hola mi bebe de mama, te extrañe mucho. ¿El tío te dio de comer? Igual no hay como la comida de mama ¿no? Hay mi bebe hermoso- digo con una voz melosa y acariciándole la panza.

Si lo se, a mis 24 años sigo siendo una nena con mi Beagle, pero es que nunca voy a olvidarme de lo chiquito que era cuando llego a mi vida, tan necesitado de amor y compania como solo yo podría dárselo.

Termino de acariciarlo y siento como el aroma a Waffles se va esparciendo por el ambiente. Miro hacia la cocina y ahí esta. Peeta

Ojos color caramelo, un pelo castaño y su estatura y complexión mediana. Sonríe de oreja a oreja y me mira como si supiera de algo que yo no

\- ¿Que miras?

\- Ay-levanta las manos haciéndose el ofendido- nunca un: _Gracias Peeta por buscar a mi bebe y darle comida y refugio por una noche_\- dice imitando mi voz.

Me acerco a el y lo golpeo en el brazo.

-Ei, que yo no hablo así.- Simulo estar ofendida y hago un puchero.

-Claro que no mi terroncito- me burla mientras me agarra un cachete. Lo aparto con la mano y me abraza mientras me lleva a la cocina

-Vamos a desayunar- afirma mientras me pasa un brazo por los hombros mientras me lleva a su cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que les pareció?

Cuando dije **desayucena** es un término que usan Katniss con sus amigas (en le prox capitulo vn a saber quienes son), y viene de una anécdota que en el prox capitulo voy a contarles, pero para hacerlo mas claro es un desayuno+cena. Jajaja cero ingenio pero bueno

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el comienzo y supongo que publicare una vez por semana. Ya tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza pero no se bien como escribirla, además que me daba miedo publicar Y_Y

Saludos :)


	3. Cap 2: La propuesta

Los personajes pertenecen a S Collins

**Cap 2: "La propuesta"**

-mmm- no puedo evitar gemir, es que esto esta tan bueno- sii...- Mierda es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado este día.

Miro a Peeta que empieza a sudar por la frente.

-mmm un poco más Peet- digo con una voz completamente ronca.

-Es que ya no puedo más Kat, de verdad que me estas matando- Esta completamente agitado y su remera empieza a empaparse de sudor- podrias ayudarme un poco ¿no crees?- me dice mientras levanta una ceja

-Mmm es que estos Waffles están geniales y no puedo parar de comerlos- Señalo a los trozos que quedan en mi plato.

-Pero si fue tu idea la de mover los muebles, al final termino haciendo todo yo solo- Me dice mientras termina de apoyar contra la pared la última mesa que faltaba. De verdad que debe estar cansado. Llevamos como 2 horas moviendo los muebles del living para hacer espacio para el nuevo set de sillones que le regale hace como una semana y que todavía no había acomodado.

\- En teoría, es tu culpa por no haber aceptado mi regalo y haber dejado para ultimo momento el acomodarlos- señalo ofendida haciendo un puchero con los labios.

Mi bebe esta dormido plácidamente en la cama de Peeta y decido que ya es hora de irnos porque tengo que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa para mi última clase en la facultad. Pero mientras estoy terminando mi ultimo bocado Peeta se sienta en frente y me ve con esos ojos azules picaros que de comienzo, noto que esconden algo.

-¿Que ?- Le pregunto sabiendo que se avecina algo

\- Es que.. tengo una sorpresa para vos- me dice sonriendo. Señal clara de que es algo que de verdad me va a gustar

Hago mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme tranquila pero el muy cabrón esta haciendo tiempo para añadirle mas misterio. Sabe que odio el suspenso y lo esta haciendo a propósito

\- ¿Y? ¿No me vas a decir cual es o tengo que torturarte para sacarte información?- Le interrogo con una sonrisa malévola. Es costumbre en el hacerse el misterioso por días, hasta semanas para hacerme sufrir y casi siempre termina siendo una tontería, y es por eso que más de una vez cobre venganza ,y digamos que, nunca fueron inocentes

_"Katniss porque carajo toda mi ropa esta teñida de rosa? Katniss, porque tengo solo toallitas femeninas en mi baño? Katniss, porque aparecen mis datos en los clasificados gays del diario? Katniss..."_ Uf hubo miles y siempre la misma respuesta : _"Nose, algo habrás hecho"_

Lo veo dudar y se que se esta acordando exactamente de lo mismo, pero después sonríe y se que esta vez va a ser generoso.

-Es tu día de suerte porque no pienso torturarte-me guiña un ojo- resulta que la empresa donde trabajo va a dar una especie de conferencia para los empleados y se nos permite invitar a otras personas. Es acerca del mercado, la bolsa, estrategias de marketing, contabilidad y administración. Y como se que te encantan ese tipo de asambleas, vas a tener el gusto de ser mi acompañante en la "Charla anual de Capitol Cards y asociados"- Termina su discurso como si fuera el relator de una propaganda

-Wow- de verdad que estoy asombrada. No por la invitación ni por su tono propagandístico para decírmelo, sino por que, realmente me doy cuenta que mi amigo me conoce. Sabe de mis preferencias, intereses y no se gasta en regalarme flores, ropa o tonterías. Sabe que soy una mujer de experiencias, amo las asambleas relacionadas a lo que estudio, y en este caso es de una empresa multinacional en donde me puede abrir las puertas que necesite. Es verdad que ando necesitando un trabajo real. Ser administrativa en un bar en el centro no es el empleo de mis sueños, y puede que en esa charla pueda ver algún vacío donde pueda meterme y conseguir unja entrevista de trabajo. Seria ideal además del provecho que le voy a tomar a las distintas ideas que puedan aportar las cabezas de la corporación.

-Te deje sin palabras terroncito- Peeta me dice esto mientras me estira el cachete. Uf, odio cuando hace eso. Esta parado al lado mio y me sonríe de manera arrogante

-La verdad es que si Peet, sabes como soy.- Le dejo disfrutar de su acierto y decido darle el gusto de mostrarme agradecida- Muchas Gracias. y ¿cuando seria ?

Se inclina hacia la mesa y apoya los brazos en ella.

-El viernes, es decir, en dos días pero arranca bien temprano. La invitación dice que comienza a las 9 de la mañana pero los empleados debemos estar a las 8. Si queres podes venir conmigo temprano o ir después, pero se que durante esa hora van a servir un lunch bastante generoso del que me voy a perder- dice esto ultimo en un tono molesto

-Jajaja-no puedo evitar reírme de lo goloso que es- quedate tranquilo que puede que este de buen humor y te guarde algunas galletitas.- le guiño el ojo

Me sonríe y decido que ya es tiempo de ir a mi casa. Levanto a Otto con besos y hasta tiene el descaro de gruñir porque lo despierto. Peeta mira toda la escena desde la puerta de su habitación y lo miro no sabiendo que hacer

\- Dejalo acá, hoy no tengo que ir a la empresa hasta las 4 de la tarde y supongo que para esa hora vos ya vas a estar libre. Dejalo dormir, estuvo toda la noche despierto corriendo por todo el departamento y debe estar cansado.

Miro a mi bebe y me siento culpable por no haber dormido con el anoche. Mierda que cada segundo que pasa me arrepiento más y estoy mas segura que lo mio con Gale tiene que terminar. Lo de anoche no se puede repetir.

Me levanto resignada a dejarlo acá, y voy buscando mis llaves del portón de abajo. Peeta me sigue atrás y me abre la puerta. Yo también desearía quedarme durmiendo y ahora que me relaje siento como una noche en vela me pasa factura a mi cuerpo

\- Ni se te ocurra ir a dormir a tu departamento, es tu ultima clase y no podes faltar.- Me dice Peeta respondiendo increíblemente a una duda que solo paso por mi cabeza

\- Esta bien- digo resignada- Avisame que queres para cenar esta noche, que cocino yo- Me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Peeta me sigue con la mirada hasta el ascensor y antes de que las puertas se cierren me tira un beso en el aire y yo simulo atraparlo mientras sonrío

.

.

.

-...fue un placer haber compartido esta última clase con ustedes. Les deseo la mayor de las suertes en sus exámenes y que no se emborrachen tanto la noche de la entrega de títulos- así finaliza mi profesor la clase. Se levanta y todos en conjunto lo aplaudimos. Ya esta, solo me falta un examen y que me entreguen la nota de mi proyecto y voy a estar oficialmente recibida. Me levanto de mi asiento y veo como el resto de la clase empieza a irse lentamente. Algunos se quedan charlando y otros parecen desesperados por irse. A mi me genera un poco de nostalgia ya que se que no voy a volver a sentarme en este aula nunca más.

.

.

.

-SIIII- exaspero mientras me recuesto en mi sofá. Otto esta encima mio recostando su cabecita en mis piernas mientras lo acaricio. Por fin voy a poder dormir, después de haber almorzado y pasado a buscar a mi bebe por la casa de Peeta. El no se encontraba en el departamento y mi bebe estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada esperándome.

Estoy tan exhausta que no creo ni poder llegar a mi cama por eso me acomodo mejor y me dispongo a dormir mi siesta en el sofá. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a caer en la oscuridad.

Aj, siento como mi celular empieza a sonar y siento como mi cara es lambeteada. Diuuuuuuuujj, es baba. Otto esta lamiéndome la cara con una carita de ángel y debe ser porque tiene hambre. Miro mi reloj de pared y veo que son las 11 de la noche. ¿QUEE? mierda, mierda. Veo mi celular y hay 93 mensajes de Wassap de mi grupo de amigas y unas 20 llamadas perdidas de Peeta. Estoy escribiéndole un mensaje y siento como la puerta de mi departamento empieza a como mi bebe va corriendo hasta la puerta y cuando loe escucho llorar se que es por Peeta.

Lo veo entrar al living con dos bolsas que huelen delicioso. Esta vestido con su traje de oficina y siento como esta matándome con su mirada , esta directo a la cocina y no me dirige la palabra. Automáticamente me despierto y voy corriendo y lo encuentro sacando la comida de las bolsas. Lo abrazo por detrás y siento como esta tenso.

-Perdón, perdón. Se que tenia que cocinar hoy a la noche pero me dormí y se ve que tuve el sueño pesado que no me desperté hasta recién.- le digo mientras lo abrazo

Siento como empieza a darse vuelta entre mis brazos hasta quedar en frente mio. Miro para abajo para darme un acento mas inocente.

-Mierda Kat, estuve preocupado. Desapareciste de la faz de la tierra y no contestabas el puto celular. Sabia que estabas muerta de sueño,y ¿te manejaste en auto. ?cómo iba yo a saber que no tuviste un accidente. Pensé que fuiste a casa y hasta que era una especie de broma pero cuando me di cuenta que eran las nueve y media y no aparecías. Vine automáticamente para acá, no te encontré en tu habitación y de los nervios no te vi en el sillón. Hasta que Otto me vio y vino corriendo a mi y ahi me di cuenta donde estabas. Juro que el alma me salia del cuerpo porque no sabia donde estabas y sabias que quedamos para cenar.- Me regaña como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Es que me olvide de todo. Estaba realmente exhausta. Perdóname, no fue mi intención preocuparte, y te prometo que la próxima vez voy a cocinar yo la cena- le respondo mirando mis pies

Peeta me toma el mentón y me obliga a mirarlo. Exaspera y después me regala una sonrisa hermosa que le llega hasta los ojos color vi ojos como los de Peeta, son completamente únicos.

-Ya esta Kat, me muero de hambre y quiero dormir yo también. Vamos a cenar

Lo abrazo con fuerza y me cuesta un poco ya que es mucho mas grande que yo. El me devuelve el gesto y después se dispone a seguir sacando la comida de las bolsas. Yo voy en busca de platos y cubiertos y a penas nos sentamos a comer empieza a contarme como fue su día. Yo lo escucho atentamente pero otra parte de mi se encuentra pensando en la suerte que tengo de tenerlo en mi vida. Lo único que tengo de familia es mi madre que vive en Minesota El bastardo de mi padre esta por alguna parte de Memphis y yo estoy instalada hace mas de 5 años en New York, junto con Peeta. Ambos nos conocimos en jardín de infantes, y desde siempre fuimos amigos. El me acepta tal cual soy y yo a el. El tiene casi 27 años y estuvimos dos años separados donde el estuvo en Yale, pero nunca perdimos el contacto y cuando me toco a mi comenzar mi carrera universitaria me obsesione con Yale y estuvimos juntos nuevamente. Cuando consiguió una vacante en Capitol Cards tuvo que mudarse a Nueva York y no dude en seguirlo aquí y terminar mis estudios en alguna Universidad de por acá. Mi vida es junto a Peeta, sin el no puedo vivir ya que el ordena mi vida y yo le doy emoción a la suya. En lo único que diferimos en las relaciones. Peeta tuvo una sola novia de verdad por dos años y fue una catástrofe. La chica era insoportable, melosa, y encima se enojaba con el por ser mi mejor amigo pensando que tenia intenciones de llevármelo a la cama. ¿Es que todas las mujeres son locas?Si hubiera querido eso lo podría haber intentado hace años, pero Peeta y yo nunca confundimos las cosas. Somos amigos, familia y además el se merece una mujer que sepa amarlo. Yo soy incapaz de darle eso. No sirvo para amar a un hombre de manera romántica y ya tengo un prontuario demasiado manchado como para cargárselo a Peeta de esa manera. El se merece una verdadera mujer, no a alguien incompleta. El espera casarse y formar una familia, y no hay nada mas que a mi me aterre que pensar en el matrimonio. Por eso siempre voy a estar en su vida, pero no del lado que todos creen. Cuando el cumpla sus sueños voy a estar ahí y siempre que me lo permita voy a acompañarlo. El significa muchísimo en mi vida, ahora y más que nada cuando fue lo de mis fue la ultima persona que me vio llorar. Con el no tengo que ponerme una mascara ni mostrarme de una manera que no soy. Somos sinceros uno con el otro.

-...y podríamos pintar de rosa tu habitación y pegarle posters de Dora la Exploradora. ¿que te parece?-

\- Si claro.- le respondo ignorando completamente sobre que estaba hablando

-Katniss! Te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención¿en que pensas?- me pregunta sonriente. Peeta siempre sonríe

-uf.. en nada y en todo. en nosotros, en lo afortunada que soy de tenerte en mi vida- ven? siempre soy sincera con el

-Y si mi terroncito- uy odio ese apodo- sino quien te alimentaria?

-Jaja muy gracioso.- le digo irónicamente

-y que pretender hacer con Gale? hablaste con el?- me pregunta llevándose un trozo de milanesa a la boca

-No. Me estuvo llamando toda la tarde pero como veras estaba en un estado de inconsciencia extrema. Pero pienso verlo el sábado y hablar con el. Voy a dejarle en claro las cosas , otra vez, y si no acepta entonces nuestro trato se termina.- le respondo con completa sinceridad.

Justo en ese momento me acuerdo de los millones de mensajes de Wassap de las chicas y le hecho un rápido vistaso a los últimos mensajes

Johana: Era horrendo nose como le dio la cara para ponerse semejante cosa..- enviado 19:31

Annie: Es su estilo y yo también me lo hubiera puesto, me encantan las flores- enviado 19:31

Glimmer: Sobre mi cadáver Annie Cresta!-enviado 19:32

Johana: sobre el mio también-enviado 19:32

Madge: Déjenla en paz. Alguien sabe algo de Kat. Desde anoche que no dio señales de vida-enviado 19:32

Johana: debe estar con Gale, haciéndolo como conejos-enviado 19:33

Annie: JOHANA!-enviado 19:33

Johana: ¿que? no dije nada malo.- enviado 19:33

Glimmer: ¿solo falta mi anécdota para juntarnos?.-enviado 19:33

Annie: Si Glim.-enviado 19:34

Johana: mas te vale que en tu aburrida vida pase algo interesante antes del sábado que ya hice la reserva en O'Ddie y dicen que hay una nueva tarta de cordero que esta increíble!-enviado 19:34

Glimmer: como si los milagros existieran. -enviado 19:35

Me causa gracia leer a estas locas pero cuando estoy a punto de escribir levanto mi vista y veo a Peeta mirándome y no dice absolutamente nada pero en sus ojos leo que esta pensando en algo. Dejo mi teléfono de lado y finalmente lo veo abrir la boca

-Eso es lo que tenes con Gale? Un trato?- me pregunta con molestia

\- Si Peeta, eso solo tenemos. Sabes como soy y se que por una parte también querías que me enamore o algo pero como te dije miles de veces, eso no es para mi. Ya tengo una madre, un bebe hermoso- así es como le digo a Otto- amigas y un mejor amigo que vale oro. Para que pretender mas si no lo valgo?

Me mira con enojo, fastidio.

-Katniss-_uy no, ya se lo que se viene ahora-_ sabes lo que pienso con respecto a eso. Sos una persona increíble, sincera, exitosa, hermosa y fiel. Cualquier hombre tendría que sentirse honrado de tenerte en su vida, y no solo de manera sexual, sino sentimentalmente. y que crees? Todos se dieron cuenta de eso. Tresh, Cato, Rory, y ahora Gale. Todos se dieron cuenta de la hermosa mujer que sos y por eso se terminaron enamorando. Sos increíble y no quiero nunca mas escucharte decir esa sarta de estupideces de que sos una mujer incompleta o incapaz de dar y recibir amor.

Me dice todo su discurso serio y sin vacilar.

\- Si Peet. esta bien- le digo resignada. se que el no me entiende por que es tan putamente amable con todo el mundo que jamas ve lo malo de las personas.

Me sonríe y nos disponemos a terminar nuestra cena.

Una vez que terminamos, lavamos los platos mientras hablamos de trivialidades, y nos dirijimos a mi habitación para dormir. Otto nos sigue a todos lados y cuando ve mi cama salta hacia ella y empieza a acurrucarse junto a una almohada.

-Chist. Eso no se hace. Otto a los pies de la cama- lo regaño mientras le señalo el lugar donde debe acostarse.

Peeta comienza a sacarse el traje y queda finalmente en boxers. Tiene un cuerpo de infarto y debo decir que jamás vi a un hombre con una anatomía tan perfecta como la de el. No es ni muy musculoso ni muy debilucho. Su pelo rubio esta mas largo de lo normal pero no de manera excesiva. Sus ojos son increíbles. Son de un color caramelo pero parecen que brillan constantemente y que hay algo mágico en ellos. El me engancha mirándolo y me sonríe.

-Te gusta lo que ves terroncito- me dice arrogante mientras posa como el pensador

-Jaja, si claro- le respondo haciéndome la chistosa,pero nose porque me ruborizo. Mierda, vi mil veces a Peeta en boxers, porque esta tiene que ser diferente?

Se acuesta en la cama y se tapa con el acolchado. Yo me quito mi ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y me pongo mi remera de dormir que me llega al muslo. Peeta me mira y me tira besos mientras dice limito a reírme y hacerme la a la cama y siento a Peeta pasar su brazo derecho donde apoyo mi cabeza para dormir. Para cualquier persona esto seria un ritual de una pareja, o algo intimo e incomodo. Pero Peeta y yo siempre que pudimos hemos dormido juntos, tenemos confianza y nunca se ha roto en los 22 años que llevamos la única familia cercana que tenemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno acá esta el segundo cap. Iba a poner la desayucena en esta cap pero iba a ser demasiado largo así que decido publicar esto mientras termino de redactar el otro capitulo donde van a aparecer muchos personajes. La familia de Peeta, las amigas de Kat y un recuerdo muy gracioso.

LarissaSuram: Yo también tengo a un Peeta ojos azules, pero decidí cambiárselo porque se me vino a la imagen uno con ojos caramelo. Casi dorados. Así que lo escribí asi. Pero en el resto va a ser igual a nuestro chico del pan. Dulce, sabe cocinar y super atento con Kat. OJO NO HAY SENTIMIENTOS AMOROSOS ENTRE ELLOS _(todavía) _

Ady Mellark87: Jaja. Gale va a ser un chico más para Kat, aunque va a estar presente en situaciones inesperadas. Peeta va a ser el héroe de Kat siempre. 3

Saludos a todos y espero sus criticas, comentarios y sugerencias.

Besos.


	4. Cap 3: La emergencia

Los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa S Collins

**Capitulo 3 : "La emergencia"**

Mmm, que hermoso jueves. Recién me despierto y por fin tuve una noche de sueño relajante y sin interrupciones. Empiezo a estirarme y me doy cuenta que estoy sola en la cama. ¿Donde se habrá ido Peeta?. Lo mas extraño es que tampoco esta Otto, deben de haber salido a correr. Sonrío y busco mi celular para ponerme al día con mis mensajes. Veo las mil llamadas perdidas de Peeta, mi madre, Gale, mis amigas y hasta una de mi prima. Uf, cuando abro wassap no me extraña ver los 189 mensajes de mi grupo de amigas, pero decido primero contestar los otros mensajes. Empezando por Gale.

**Gale**: Catnip, donde estas? no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Si no fuera por Peeta pensaría que te secuestraron o algo parecido . Espero que este todo bien. Me encantaría poder repetir lo de la otra noche, aunque esta vez quiero que te quedes a desayunar conmigo. Un beso preciosa, espero tu respuesta \- enviado 00:15 am

JA! En tus sueños vuelvo a pasar otra bochornosa noche con vos. Tengo que dejarle en claro que no deseo empezar ningún tipo de relación formal con él, pero se merece que lo haga personalmente, así que, opto por una respuesta casual y vaga.

\- Hey Gale!. Esta todo perfecto, es que ayer termine agotadisima por mi última clase -(si claro)- la semana que viene en cuanto pueda arreglamos y salimos a tomar un Café o algo_ - _ya con eso espero que capte la indirecta de que tenemos que aclarar algunos asuntos_-_ Saludos bombón. \- enviado 10:14 am

Sonrío satisfecha de mi respuesta, ahora a ver el mensaje de Peeta

**Peeta:** Dormilona! Fui con Otto a correr por el parque, te deje unas donuts de chocolate en la mesada con un jugo de manzana. Vuelvo para las 11 aproximadamente. Si llego y no despertaste te voy a sacar a rastras de la cama Kat\- enviado 09:45 am

Jaja me río y decido no contestarle, ya me va a escuchar cuando llegue. Veo mi grupo de "La de los Waffles" y leo los últimos mensajes

**Johana:** ya me preocupa que esta descerebrada no conteste\- enviado 08:30 am

**Annie:** es obvio que hoy seguro que contesta, además somos las únicas despiertas a esta hora- enviado 08:31 am

**Johana:** Annie, tenemos un grupo de amigas dormilonas, solo nosotras somos las pobres almas que debemos sufrir madrugar\- enviado 08:31 am

Si claro Jo, como si vos fueras madrugadora.

**Katniss:** estoy viva! me pasaron mil cosas pero prefiero contarlas el sábado. Las extraño\- enviado 10:16 am

No alcanzo a dejar el celular en la mesada que ya recibo una respuesta.

**Glimmer:** Oh santa Maria inmaculada, Katniss resucito! Te extrañábamos por acá, y espero que tengas una buena excusa para dejarnos olvidadas \- enviado 10:17am

**Katniss:** Créeme que se van a morir de risa cuando les cuente, mas que nada Johana \- enviado 10:17

**Glimmer:** Se ve que somos las únicas en este momento con el teléfono, y lamento dejarte sola pero tengo que ir a desayunar con Cato. Saludos pequeña\- enviado 10:17

Bufo, cuando no Glimmer haciendo todo con Cato. Son novios desde que tengo memoria y están a dos pasos de las campanas de Iglesia y vestido blanco, pero rezo todos los días por que eso nunca pase. Conozco muy bien a los hombres y de principio Cato era un chico tierno y atento con Glimmer pero hace poco tiempo comencé a notar un gran cambio en él, y mi sexto sentido me dice que algo tiene que ver con otra mujer. Espero estar equivocada, pero si mis sospechas llegan a ser ciertas, juro por todos los santos que a Cato le arranco las pelotas.

Dejando de lado mis sospechas decido la cocina a comer mis donuts y después a tomar una ducha relajante.

.

.

.

Jajajaja, juro que ver a Otto completamente azul me asusto en un principio, pero ver a Peeta, bañado en pintura azul también, cambio completamente mi humor. Esos dos no quiero ni saber en donde se metieron para terminar así, pero antes de que Peeta decida bañarse decido sacarle de las manos la correa de mi bebe y meterlo a el a la bañera.

\- Ei que yo soy humano y tengo que bañarme también- protesta Peeta al notar que llevo a mi bebe al baño.

\- El es mas chico y no sabe cuidarse solo, ten mas paciencia Peet- le contesto vigilando que mi bebe no se coma la pintura

Giro el grifo y empiezo a llenar la ducha de agua tibia.

Peeta me mira desde el marco con el seño fruncido, pero termina sonriendo y se va del lugar. Yo comienzo a limpiar a Otto y cuando me mira con esos ojitos me hace acordar tanto al primer baño que le di.

_Flashback_

\- Pero mamñá mira lo chiquito que es, y hasta se le ven los huesos de lo poco nutrido que esta- protesto mostrandole un cachorrito de unos 8 meses completamente lleno de barro.

\- Katniss te dije que NO!. No quiero mascotas en esta casa- me regaña mi madre sin mirarme, concentrada leyendo una revista.

\- Te prometo que lo voy a cuidar yo y...- no me deja ni siquiera terminar la frase que me interrumpe pero esta ves se digna a mirarme.

-No, no y no. ¿en que idioma tengo que decirlo?- me dice esto ultimo levantándose y dándose la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

Uf, suspiro resignada. Miro una vez mas a esta cosita hermosa que, mi odiosa vecina Clove compró hace unos 5 meses atrás pero, como era de esperarse, cuando otra mascota comenzó a estar de moda, lo dejo tirado por ahí. Yo siempre le di comida a escondidas pero se que no es suficiente. Todavía no entiendo como esa pendeja de 15 años ya tuvo 8 perros y siempre los abandonaba, y sus padres no le dicen nada. Estoy cerca de la puerta y siento la lluvia de afuera. Miro una vez mas al cachorrito en mis manos, completamente embarrado, temblando de frio y llorando. NO, no puedo dejarlo ahi, simplemente no puedo. Es tan indefenso, necesitado de amor y cariño. Es como un niño pequeño sucio y necesitado de un cuidado que en su hogar, nadie se lo da. Me recuerda tanto a ...

Lo alzo para que quede en mis ojos y le sonrío. Lo llevo hasta el lavadero de mi casa y lleno un balde con agua tibia. Escondo al cachorrito en un canasto mientras subo lo mas silenciosamente posible al baño a buscar champú y una toalla. Para cuando regreso el cachorrito sigue donde lo deje, temblando y me parte el alma notar su miedo.

-Ei, tranquilo precioso, a partir de ahora yo te voy a cuidar- le susurro mientras lo sumerjo hasta la mitad de su cuerpo en el balde. En menos de 10 minutos ya lo tengo limpio, seco y esta comiendo un tarron de cereales que a escondidas robe de la alacena. Es notorio ya su cambio de humor pero cuando acerco la mano para acariciarlo comienza a temblar. Me da tanta angustia este cachorro. Lo subo a mi cuarto porque ya es de noche, y la lluvia todavía no cesa asi que decido que va a dormir adentro.

-mm si vas a vivir a escondidas en mi cuarto, tenes que comportarte. ¿entendiste?- lo miro y se que en realidad no puede comprender mis palabras pero me lame la mano y eso me hace sonreír como respuesta.

\- ¿como te vas a llamar?- lo miro mientras prendo la TV donde justo están "Los Simpson"

-¿Bart?- veo que el cachorrito no me mira y esta entretenido mordiendo mi acolchado- ¿Nelson?- pero sigue ignorándome épicamente, pienso en otro nombre y justo aparece un personaje cantando y el cahocrrito mira hacia el televisor y comienza a ladrar como si estuviera cantando- ¿Otto? - me fijo en su reacción y me mira. Sonrío al haber encontrado un nombre- Así que te gusta ese nombre. Bueno, Otto, ya es hora de dormir- le digo esto mientras lo pongo a mi lado, frente a la almohada. Lo acaricio y en menos de dos minutos ya veo que se durmió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me relajo y observo a Otto como duerme, ajeno a todo lo demás, cómodo de su nueva vida, y después de mucho tiempo, yo también empiezo a sentirme igual en mi propia casa.

_Fin flashback_

\- Que cachorrito hermoso que eras, y como creciste mi bebe- el digo mientras lo termino de secar. Una vez que finalizo limpio la bañera y la vuelvo a llenar con agua limpia y hasta añado algunas sales de baño.

-Peeta!- grito llamando a mi amigo.

Siento sus pisadas acercándose y cuando me vuelvo lo veo, igual de azul que antes y hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas.

-Te prepare la bañera pitufo gruñón- le digo imitando su ceño fruncido.

El me sonríe y comienza a desvestirse sin importarle que sigo en el baño. Lo miro como solo se queda en boxers y se da vuelta.

\- A menos que quieras verme como Dios me trajo al mundo, te aconsejo que salgas- finaliza guiñándome un ojo.

\- Pero si ya te vi desnudo, en tus fotos de cuando eras un hermoso bebe buda- le digo recordando una foto de Peeta cuando apenas tenia meses y sus padres lo bañaban. Era todo regordete y tenia una panza que parecía una perfecta y redonda pelota de fútbol.

Me gruñe y me responde

\- Fuera sirviente- Mientras me hace señas con las manos.

Me doy la vuelta y lo dejo tomar un baño tranquilo. Cuando llego a la cocina escucho la melodía de mi celular avisándome que tengo una llamada entrante. Voy hasta el cuarto y busco mi celular , efectivamente me esta llamando Johana. Atiendo al instante

\- Jo, que raro llamándome en tu hora del almuerzo- le digo en tono sarcástico.

\- Descerebrada no hay tiempo!, seguro que no viste el grupo en un par de minutos así que te aviso que algo le paso a Glimmer. Lo único que mando fue EMERGENCIA y nos pidió comida y helado- me contesta con un tono de voz serio que deja bien en claro que no es ningún chiste.

\- Uh, si Glimmer pide helado es porque algo le hizo el estúpido de Cato. Yo ya salgo de acá y voy a la heladería, ustedes encárguense del resto. En 20 minutos nos vemos en la casa de Glimmer- le respondo agarrando mi cartera y escribiéndole una pequeña nota a Peeta avisándole que salí y que no vuelvo hasta la noche. Siento como Jo corta la llamada y busco mi abrigo y salgo a la calle practicamente corriendo.

Glimmer es de esas chicas hermosas, tiernas e inocentes que jamas esta triste. Solo tuvo dos emergencias, como le llamamos con mis amigas a las situaciones de llanto extremo, en lo que llevamos de amigas. La primera fue cuando murió su gato, y ahora. Por eso me extraña que justamente ella este triste.

Subo al auto y tiro el bolso del lado del coopiloto. Primero tengo que pasar por la heladería preferida de Glimmer a comprar unos 3 kilos de helado y después a su casa. Mientras conduzco me siento cada vez mas nerviosa. Nose que le habrá pasado y sinceramente espero que no haya sido lo que hoy por la mañana pensaba, pero al menos ,si fue eso, mejor que se enterara ahora que cuando estuviera casada. En cinco minutos llego a la heladería y por suerte no hay mucha gente, pido tres kilos de helado, uno de frutos del bosque para Johana y Annie, Chocolate con brownie para Glimmer y Limón tropical para Annie, Madge y yo. Decido comprar unos Kit Kat también para que Glimmer se sienta mejor y salgo del lugar en menos de 5 minutos.

Para cuando llego a casa de mi amiga, entro sin tocar ya que suponía que la puerta iba a estar abierta. Nada me preparo para ver la imagen de mi amiga con su pijama de Hannah Montana, su pelo rubio hecho un desastre, el maquillaje corrido por toda su cara, sus ojos azules completamente llorosos y Madge a su lado abrazándola en su sillón negro. Miro a los costados y veo a Johana que viene con unas cervezas junto con Annie que trae unas Pringles. Esto se ve mal.

Mis amigas notan mi presencia y las ultimas dos se acercan a saludarme, mientras Madge me saluda con la mano y Glimmer, aun sollozando me sonríe como puede.

\- Hola Glim, traje helado de chocolate y Kit Kat- le anuncio mientras levanto las bolsas. Ella me sonrie y trata de recomponerse. Todas tomamos asiento en los sillones de los costados mientras que Jo se sienta en el suelo frente a Glimmer

Madge es la primera en preguntar- ¿Que paso Glim?- mientras le acaricia el pelo como si fuera una madre consolando a un hijo, y es que es asi, Madge es como la madre del grupo, la mas atenta y dulce de todas.

Veo a Glimmer querer hablar pero de repente se queda callada y es entonces cuando Annie, la psicóloga del grupo (literalmente ya que esta en su ultimo año de psicología), la interrumpe- espera- agarra una de las cucharas de la mesa y abre el tarro de chocolate y el paquete de kit kat que los tira dentro, una vez que termina le ofrece el pote a mi amiga con una sonrisa y le dice- es mejor si comes algo dulce para contrarrestar la amargura.

Glimmer hace una mueca y come una cucharada enorme de helado y antes de terminarlo veo como sus ojos empiezan a aguarse nuevamente, y con helado aún en la boca empieza su relato

\- Hoy iba a desayunar con Cato en el Starbucks que queda frente al taller ( Glimmer es diseñadora de modas)- y pensé en sorprenderlo, así que llegue antes ahí y pedí la orden de siempre para llevar para que desayunemos en su departamento- veo como su mirada se oscurece y siento esas cosquillas en las manos que me avisan que mi sexto sentido tenia razón- entonces cuando llego a su apartamento todavía faltaba media hora para nuestro encuentro así que supuse que estaba en la ducha o recién acababa de despertarse- veo como la voz de mi amiga empieza a quebrarse y su labio inferior a temblar Tengo un nudo en la garganta y abro el tarro de limón para tratar de calmarme- entonces, abrí la puerta de su apartamento con mis llaves y cuando estoy yendo a su habitación escucho el ruido de la ducha. Pensé que se estaba bañando y entonces decidí unirme a el en la ducha. Deje rápido los caffes junto con las cookies en la cocina y me metí en silencio al baño y cuando voy a abrir la cortina veo...- mi amiga toma una pausa larga y la veo tragar con dificultad, sus lagrimas no paran de correr por su hermoso rostro. Miro al resto y veo como todas estamos sin pestañear prestando atención. Veo directamente a Jo y con su mirada me dice que ella también presentía esto. Después de un largo suspiro Glimmer sigue con su relato.

-... veo como Cato entra al baño con unos boxers puestos y su mirada era de asombro y miedo cuando me vio. Supe que alguien mas había detrás de la cortina y antes de que cualquiera de los dos diga algo escucho como la voz chillona de Clove Miller diciendo : "hay mi amor, déjame respirar que me dejaste agotada"- dice esto ultimo imitando a la zorra de Clove Miller, mi ex vecina, ex de Peeta, actual secretaria de Cato y zorra de Nueva York- Cato me dijo que era un mal entendido pero sabia que estaba mintiendo. Yo se que últimamente estaba muy cambiado y lo notaba raro cuando iba a buscarlo a la oficina de sorpresa y la zorra de su secretaria estaba ahí, pero siempre me decía que eran imaginaciones mías- dice esto completamente quebrada y llorando sin filtro. Annie le saca el tarro de las manos y se acerca par darle un abrazo. Johana, Madge y yo la imitamos. Ella sigue llorando a cantares y Jo es la primer en atreverse a decir algo.

\- Bueno, ya esta. Lo primero que van hacer es, asegurarse de que Glimmer tome un baño, coma y deje de llorar.- Nos dice señalándonos a Annie, Madge y a mi.

\- ¿Nosotras? ¿y vos que vas a hacer?- interroga Annie

\- Yo voy a ir a dejar pelada a la puta de Clove y al estúpido de mi primo lo voy a dejar sin pelotas- dice Johana tomando su cartera y haciendo ademanes para irse.

\- ¿Estas loca? como vas a hacer eso- le interroga Madge

\- Tiene razón Jo, no podes irte así nomas- le digo poniéndome de pie. El resto de mis amigas siguen sentadas al rededor de Glimmer que mira extrañada la situación.

\- Ves!, no soy la única que piensa que es una locura- recrimina Madge.

\- Por eso.. yo voy con vos. No vaya a ser que necesites ayuda y no este ahí para darle un par de golpes a esa puta- confieso sonriendole

\- KATNISS!- Grita Annie

Johana y yo nos reimos y con la mirada nos decimos qu por el momento vamos a dejar esa reunion de costado pero a la primera qe podamos vamos hacerle una visita a esos dos.

Glimmer sonreia y lloraba. Era tan extraño verla asi. Nos dedicamos toda la tarde a ella y a mirar peliculas. Ya íbamos a tener tiempo de hablar de nosotras pero este momeno era exclusivmente de Glimmer e hicimos lo que pudimos para leantarle el ánimo. Johana y yo nos disfrazamos de payaso e hicimos chistes tontos. Annie estaba muy borracha y hablaba de que los hombres mujeriegos tienden a esconder su homosexualidad y Madge no se despegaba de Glimmer y le acariciaba el pelo contantemente. Llegada las 8 de la noche Gllimer estba completamente dormida y con las chicas nos dispusimos a limpiar su casa. En la cocina estabamos Madge y yo limpiando los platos mientras Johana intentaba resucitar a Annie de su borrachera.

\- ¿Vos lo sabias no?- me pregunto Madge mientras secaba los vasos y yo lavaba unos platos.

-¿ Si sabia que cosa?- le pregunto aunque creo que se a que se refiere.

\- Lo de Cato y Clove- me responde mirandome fijamente.

Suspiro y la miro seriamente.

\- Suponía que Cato estaba con otra mujer, si me sorprendió saber que era Clove, pero eran supsiciones. Tenia un sexto sentido que me advertia en estos últimos meses que Cato andaba con algiuen mas- respondo honestamente encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Entiendo, pero la próxima vez que tengas ese tipo de suposiciones avisme a mi también, así al menos pongo mas atención. Se que sos desconfiada de los hombres, y muchas veces tenes razón acerca de sus intencione y es por eso que, si a mi me pasara lo mismo, te pido que me lo digas. Se porque a Glimmer nunca le dijiste nada,ella se habria enojado con vos al igual que si le pasara lo mismo a Annie, pero sabes que tanto Johana como yo no somos así. Ella es mucho mas dura con sus emociones, pero yo no, y es por eso que te pido que llegado el caso a mi me lo digas.- me confiesa dejando su trapo de lado y agarrando mis manos.

La miro con angustia pero con admiración. El dia que algún hombre lastime a Madge lo mato, porque se que ella no es tan enamoradiza como Annie y Glimmer. El dia que se enamore va a ser de verdad y por eso se que se que le dolería mucho estar en esa situación.

\- Por supuesto amiga- le digo sonriendo. A pesar de que tenemos 23 , 24 y Jo de 25 años seguimos siendo las mismas niñas que se conocieron en un campamento a los 8 años. Ellas son mis hermanas y por nada del mundo dejaria que alguien las lastime.

Una vez que dejamos todo limpio Madge nos dice que ella se queda a dormir con Glimmer, Annie va a su departamento que queda exctamente al lado de la casa de Glim y Johana y yo nos diijimos hacia nuestros propios coches.

\- Ei descerebrda- me grita Jo de la calle de enfrente. La miro y le hago señas para que hable.

\- Todavia nos queda una reunión pendiente con Cato y Clove.- finaliza sonriendo con malicia.

Le grio un Ok, y subo a mi auto. ¿Ven? Es por eso que no creo en los compromisos. Vi a tres de mis amigas llorar por amor, vi a Peeta con el corazón roto por una mujer y ni contar los horrendos 5 años de mi adolescencia en donde tuve que convivir con una madre triste y un padre mujeriego.

Es odioso ver toda las esperanzas que uno deposita en otro y sentir que eso se derrumba. Definitivamente no quiero ni siquiera acercarme a sentir eso por un hombre. No pienso darle ni un pelo para que pueda lastimar. Ya mucho me lastimo mi padre rompiendo mi familia.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos prendiendo la radio donde suena una canción que me hace reflexionar. "If I were a boy" de Beyonce. Sonrío para mi misma mientras presiono el acelerador un poco mas, ya que estoy sola en plena calle de Nueva York oeste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

MIIIIL PERDONES!

Estuve en época de parciales y estaba realmente agotada con todo lo que tuve qu estudiar. Además empeze a trabajar en una heladeria y llegaba a mi casa super cansada.

¿que les parecio? Este capitulo iba destinado a que conozcan la otra parte de l vida de Katniss qu son sus amigas. La primera era Peeta. En el proximo capitulo se vine la Convencion donde van a aparecer 4 personjes unicos. A medida que vayan adptandose a como es Kat en su vida voy a ir añadiendo mas informacion acerca de lo que paso con sus padres y el proque ella tiene tanto odio al matrimonio y a su padre.

Saludos y espero poder actualizar la semana que viene.

Besosss! =)


	5. Cap 4: La convención

_Los personajes pertenecen a la increible S Collins_

**"La Convención"**

Tengo que ponerme a hacer dieta urgente. No puedo creer que tuve que meter panza para poder ponerme mis pantalones negros. Es indignante, pero lo más frustrante fue llegar al "Hotel Savoy", en donde es la convención anual de Capitol Cards y ver el enorme buffet que ofrecian como desayuno. Es algo lógico, viendo que son las 9 de la mañana y se supone que tanto empleados, que ingresaron hace una hora a una charla "privada", como invitados debemos permanecer aqui hasta las 6 de la tarde. Me acerco a una de las muchas mesas con masitas secas y decido servirme un vaso de Caffe bien cargado. A pesar de mi odio a madrugar, hoy me desperte 2 horas antes para preparar mi traje negro y mi camisa blanca. Soy clasica, lo se, pero es que no me sentiria comoda estando todo el dia de pollera tubo . Miro a mi al rededor y veo a pocas personas. Un grupo de mujeres no mucho mayores que yo, una pareja, y otros individuos esparcidos leyendo las distintas gigantografias con los logros de la empresa, la historia y su trayectoria. Se nota que es solo para matar el tiempo. Tomo un sorbo de mi caffe y me como otra masita mientras veo por milesima vez mi reloj. Faltan cinco minutos para que termine la dichosa charla para . Decido acercarme a una mesa donde hay una especie de ensalada de frutas con yogurt, es mala combinacion con el caffe, pero que mas da, tepreocupes. e. Miro a la señora que tengo a un costado. Esta vestida impecablemente maquillada con un vestido blanco, un semi recogido y un bolso caqui ideal para la ocacion. Se nota que todo su outfit es de lo mejor. Me mira y me sonrie

\- Odio estas convenciones- me declara con evidente fastidio

Abro los ojos como platos, ya que me doy cuenta que ella no esta aqui por deseo propio. Se da cuenta de mi reaccion y sonrie aún mas.

\- Estas conferencias, son lamentablemnete, bastante reducidas en cuanto a las opciones alternativas para los invitados.

\- Pero que modales los mios, Effie Trinket- me dice sosteniendome la mano frente a mi.

Se la estrecho y apresuro mi voz a presentarme

\- Katniss Everdeen.

Toma un sorbo de su jugo de naranja exprimido y prosigue

\- Veo que no trabajas para la empresa, pero aún asi querida, estas aqui por voluntad propia. ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe?

Yo sigo con mi porte serio pero con una voz amigable le contesto

-Si pues... mi mejor amigo trabaja para CC y amo todo lo relacionado a lo empresarial. Acabo de recibirme en Administracion en Panem Uni - Sonrio al recordar esto útimo

Ella deja su jugo de naranja en la mesa y se abalanza a abrazarme. WTF?

\- Hay muchas felicitaciones, que orgullo debe ser poder finalizar una carrera universitaria- OOOOOOK. Esta mujer esta loca. Habla prácticamente gritando y su sonrisa es real. Su entusiasmo, querer o no, es contagioso y decido unirmele sonriendo.

-Muchas Gracias, creo que hasta el momento es la primer persona que me felicita.

Ella borra esa sonrisa de la cara y expresa un

-Oh.. que lastima que los logros no sepan ser apreciados y felicitados

Puedo apreciar un mensaje de trasfondo en su voz, y por un momento siento que estamos hablando sobre ella y no sobre mi

-Usted ¿a que se dedica?- Indago para poder conocer mas a el personaje que tengo frente a mi

-Oh- Vuelve a sonreír- Soy esposa a tiempo completo, mis hijos ya cada uno hizo su vida lejos de aquí. El mayor, Rupert, vive en España y es contador, como su padre, pero el menor, Richard, decidió seguir arte y vive en París con su esposa e hijas. - Ser esposa es el trabajo más dificil, ya que no hay vacaciones nunca- y finaliza soltando una risita

Wow, entonces esta mujer es mucho mas grande de lo que aparenta. Yo la crei de unos 37 años pero si tiene hijos ya mayores de edad signifia que, o los tuvo de joven o los años no le han pasado en absoluto. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que las puertas comienzan a abrirse y los empleados a salir

\- Katniss, querida, debo abandonarte ya que tengo que cuidar que mi marido no coma todo lo que se le cruze por los ojos. - Me da un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos en la cena querida.

Automaticamente le interrogo

-¿Cena? ¿Cual cena?- pero ella ya desapareció de mi vision antes de siquiera terminar la frase

\- Alguien dijo la palabra "cena"- Peeta aparece detras de mi y me sonrie- Es que acaso este enorme desayuno no es suficiente.

-Peeta, me asustaste.

\- Extraño que no estes en modo alerta eh, jaja- se inclina a la mesa a mi derecha y agarra unas tostadas que automaticamente se las traga sin masticar.

-Peeta te vas a atorar- lo regaño

\- Si mama.- Y hace esos ojitos de perro degollado que amo.

\- Estuve hablando hasta recien con una señora que tenes que conocer. Si decis que yo soy extraña , ella definitivamente se lleva el primer lugar. Es encantadora- Digo esto último con el mismo tono de voz que utiliza la madre de Peeta

Lo llevo a rastras por el lugar y no encuentro a Effie por ningún lado. En fin, luego de la nueva conferencia puede que me la cruze. Pero no pasan ni 5 segundos de que Peeta decide servirse un caffe qe aparece Effie frente a mi con su, supongo, esposo.

-Haymitch, esta es la encantadora jovencita de la que te hablaba, su nombre es Katniss.- Anuncia son una sonrisa. Esta mujer nunca deja de sonreir.

\- Un gusto Katniss, soy Haymitch Abernathy- me extiende la mano que automáticamente estrecho con profesionalismo.

Peeta estaba espaldas mio y cuando se da vuelta lo veo atragantarse con una masita. Comienza a toser y se va poniendo cada vez mas colorado.

\- Carajo Peeta ¿que pasa? - le digo mientras le palmeo la espalda para ayudarlo.

Veo a Effie y su esposo y no puedo olvidar esa sensacion de que lo conozco de algún lugar, pero no se de donde.

Peeta finalmente recupera el habla y veo que le extiende la mano a Haymitch.

\- Señor Abernathy, Señora Abernathy- los saluda estrechando su mano - lamento la situacion de hace unos momentos. - Dice realmente avergonzado

Miro a Peeta y frunzo el seño. ¿Porque los trata como si fueran a aplastarlo?

\- Jajajajajajja- veo al señor Abernathy reirse a carcajadas mientras los tres lo quedamos mirando sin entender- Chico, no te preocupes, entiendo que mi esposa pueda asustar-afirma mientras le guiña un ojo a Peeta.

-Haymitch!- grita su esposa mientras lo golpea

Miro a Peeta pidiéndole algún tipo de explicación y por lo bajo susurra

-Son mis jefes

Curvo una sonrisa perfecta mostrando todos mis dientes ante la macabra idea que me pasa por la cabeza. Peeta se pone completamente rígido y miro al matrimonio frente a mi.

-Entonces...- digo aclarandome la garganta. Ellos me prestan atención y me digo "que comience el juego"...

Perdón :( no tengo excusas para el retraso, pero espero que les guste este cap

Saludoss


End file.
